


Only Mele's Touch

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Genre: F/M, Fluff I think, Rio isn't good with human interaction, Takes place in a spirit world, Takes place while they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio doesn't like being touched. However, he doesn't mind it when it's Mele touching him. Even if he says it's annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mele's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of three Super Sentai fics I've written. Please don't chew me up if I mess it up. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I don’t like being touched. Why do people think it is acceptable to touch me? I do not want it.” Rio grumbled as he walked into the home he and Mele shared.

Rio had just gotten back from his daily work-out routine and meditation, he may be dead but he’s still got a fight in the future that he has to prepare for. Mele had just finished making lunch, timing Rio who was always on schedule.

The two sat down and Rio complained to Mele about a swarm of people in the market on his way back from training. Mele was surprised, it wasn’t necessarily like Rio to talk this much; he was very much the strong and silent type. Not that Mele was complaining, because she definitely wasn’t, she was ecstatic that Rio was talking to her.

From what Mele had gathered Rio had begun hating physical contact, that wasn’t fight related, after he fought his friends, killing Dan and Gou turning into a werewolf. She’d found out that Gou and Rio had a secret handshake back when they were friends, Gou would occasionally rest an arm on Rio’s shoulder as the two walked together. She wasn’t surprised at all that this happened after he lost his friends. 

After he’d revived Mele though, he didn’t always complain to her when she’d hang on him, declaring her love for him. Sometimes he’d shake her off with an empty insult, other times he’d just freeze and let her do it, begrudgingly of course.

She could tell he wasn’t always telling the truth when he’d say that she annoyed him or that her constant physical contact was annoying. Besides, she didn’t know how else to show him that she loved him, aside from fighting for his love of course.

Lately, Rio had been more tolerant of her antics. He stopped complaining and occasionally he’d return it so lightly, she’d wonder if it happened or if she was just imagining it.

Mele was surprised as Rio complained and complained; he really didn’t talk this much. He must have realized how much he was saying because he stopped talking and focused on eating.

“You don’t complain when I do, Rio-sama.” Mele pointed out and to prove her point, she placed one of her gloved hands on one of his hands. His hand twitched slightly but he didn’t move it out of her touch, scowl or complain, but he didn’t say anything either. It was silent for a bit before he spoke up, Mele watching his expressionless face quickly go to a different look, one she hadn’t seen before, as he spoke.

“That’s because it’s you.” Rio explained and added, “I don’t mind it when it’s you. Only you, though, Mele.” His face going back to expressionless before he cast his face downwards, staring at his lunch.

Mele grinned and squeezed his hand.

“Oh Rio-sama, I knew it!” She exclaimed happily. 

Rio rolled his eyes fondly and used his free hand to go back to eating.

“What did you do today?” He awkwardly asked, changing the subject. He was still getting used to returning Mele’s affection.

“You’ve never asked me about my day before, Rio-sama. Oh, you really do care!” She cooed as he growled and gave her a look that was a mixture of ‘of course I do’ and ‘please stop making me feel awkward.’

Mele, seeing the look on his face, began talking about her day, distracting Rio from his current feelings towards physical contact.

She’d do this when they were evil, ramble on and on, he’d usually tune her out but he didn’t do that anymore. Now, he listens to every word he says, even if it makes him feel awkward or makes him feel like he wants to run and hide because he doesn’t do this stuff well.

“For a dead former Phantom General, you’re surprisingly human; even before this when you weren’t fully alive you were still very human.” Rio commented out of the blue. He froze, eyes widening as he realized what he’d just said aloud. Mele stopped mid-sentence, looking at Rio for a brief moment, taking in his fearful wide eyes. He looked as if he was worried that he’d hurt or offended her, Mele guessed. She smiled, squeezed his hand tightly and spoke.

“I suppose so.” She said before picking up where she left off, grinning at Rio and earning a miniscule barely there smile in return.

It seemed as if the only physical contact Rio wanted was Mele’s and Mele was more than welcome to continue her constant show of affection.


End file.
